


jealousy.

by namjoonilu



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Jealousy, Multi, Other, Twisted, slight akali with evelynn, slight kaisa with sivir, so basically evelynn hates ahri with a passion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 03:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16548197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namjoonilu/pseuds/namjoonilu
Summary: evelynn hates ahri with a passion. ( k/da ficlet )





	jealousy.

evelynn had been born with evil in her veins. it was normal for jealousy to exist, even more typical for hatred to settle in her blood, but evelynn knew this was more different than the small pangs of jealous fits that sent her sharpening her nails more than usual.

this was pure, unbred, and toxic jealousy. and evelynn seethed in it, bathed herself in the feeling that she grew in it. 

she didn't know how it started anyway- ahri and akali holding the spotlight, kai'sa quite welcomed even as a newcomer and she- she had been here for ages, even had a new rework after much pleading with the league and all she gets is a car to act in and sing a few lines.

that's k/da. evelynn knows she's just in the background and one of those members that never will get recognition like ahri. she knows akali got off to a rough start, before her rework and she got half the lines in their debut song, and with millions of fans obsessing over her, so she accepts it. it's bitter, but akali isn't ahri.

ahri that gets everything she wants just with her looks. evelynn scoffs, as one of the staff applies her makeup for her and she accidentally startles the artist, her fingers quivering around the brush. she grimaces, but still smiles, not until kai'sa appears behind her in all her purple sparkly glory.

she knows kai'sa isn't as highly sought compared to ahri and akali. evelynn knows that, however the hot blood in her veins and the shadows in her smoke tell her otherwise. they make a point. kai'sa hasn't been here for long, and has garnered at least more attention that evelynn has even with her rework.

'eve, you okay?' evelynn watches kai'sa's eyes scrutinize her. oh please. she has known how to camouflage since she was born. a true demon must be skilled enough to hide all weaknesses- and all her weapons, in this case, her jealousy and her emotions.

evelynn fakes nonchalance, looking at her sharp nails, the only thing she liked about her appearance. 'i'm fine, kai'sa. stage jitters, that's all.' the makeup artist finishes and leaves her, so evelynn takes her time to spin her chair until she faces kai'sa, her eyes glinting her usual sly. 

'so what's the deal with you and akali?' and evelynn relishes in the look on kai'sa's face. a blush spreads so rapidly that evelynn thinks she doesn't need to use blush at all.

'she- i- we have nothing.' kai'sa stutters and evelynn resists the urge to coo as she stands up from her seat, stretching her limbs and letting her stingers breathe.

ahri joins soon after, styled in glitter and crystal and compared to their looks, ahri's outfit is much, much more elaborate, much more quality, much more stunning. evelynn resists the temptation to hiss and claw at her, tear through her with her stingers and watch the perfect ahri get destroyed, but she pulls off a perfect smile and maybe a eye roll of faked annoyance, acting her usual snarky self.

'let's get this show on the road, girls.' ahri claps her hands, her crystallized tails spreading out behind her. evelynn's nails twitch, and her stingers wrap around her. akali joins them, with her blades and mask. they step onto stage, and evelynn changes faces so fast into her onstage sultry, and sly demeanour, drawling out lines and flaunting her stingers. she's tempted to drip her venom, but ahri continues singing her lines and blowing a kiss to the crowd, and it goes wilder.

evelynn dances with kai'sa, in sync due to the practice they've done for more than twenty times, akali cutting in with her rap and the whole crowd cheers again. evelynn ignores the festering growing in her heart, promising herself she'll bask in the feeling later after this show.

they strike the ending pose, evelynn's stingers curling behind all of them and the crowd goes fanatic as ahri blows a kiss and kai'sa does too. she's forced to do too, her onstage character portraying a sexy character, and evelynn pulls it off perfectly, her glittery and sharp nails curling as she sends a kiss to the crowd. 

she may have walked back a little too fast, her stingers dissolving into smoke with her as she reaches the room to collect her bags faster than anyone else. she reappears into human form, holding her bag and dissolving again. 

evelynn reaches the limousine, again faster than everyone else. the driver is used to see evelynn early, as he unlocks the door and evelynn slides onto the plush seats. knowing ahri, she'll take their time and greet everyone else, fix her makeup ( even though they don't need to use it anymore ) and if evelynn is lucky, joke around a little and slowly stride to the limo with the others. 

the driver only allows evelynn to smoke, cause evelynn maybe had held the driver at stingerpoint when they first met. she however, the always considerate evelynn she was, before absorbs the smoke with her fingertips, allowing it to float in the air and swirl a bit from her lips. evelynn watches it almost dissolve into the air before taking the pleasure to slowly watch it sucked into her form. 

she manages to get a few more puffs in until evelynn hears the car door open, and she barely contains herself from hissing in distaste, instead striking a small smile at the first figure that steps in. fortunately, that's akali. the ninja sits next to her, her blades dangerously next to her thigh, but evelynn knows akali won't hurt her. 

evelynn, if she had the chance, will hurt akali though.

ahri steps in next, her tails folded-thank god, if evelynn sees another reminder of how ahri's tails are glitterized and crystallized and shining her faces, she's gonna burst- and kai'sa comes next. the limousine starts moving.

'you smoked, evelynn?' akali whispers, as ahri and kai'sa are talking about the fans that greeted them on the way to the limo. evelynn nods, shoots her a 'so-what-if-i-smoked-a-limo-you-smoked-in-the-makeup-room' look and akali puts her hands up in surrender before stretching out her legs.

evelynn was about to snarl when ahri suddenly looks at her, her makeup still glittering under the lights. 'eve, you should have stayed longer with us, you know? some fans want to meet you too, on our way here.' lies. evelynn knows a lie when she sees one, she's been lying her whole life, christ. 

'i'll try to catch them on our next show in paris.' but evelynn knows parisans are all abouts ahri, maybe some on akali, but ahri is the main deal. if evelynn is lucky, she'll have a few fans, but evelynn doesn't really care anyway.

ahri's and kai'sa's conversation drowns into background noise as akali nudges her. 'i heard you asked kai'sa about me?' evelynn gives a shit eating smirk, akali rolls her eyes. 'she's obsessed with the pizza delivery girl, you know the hot one?'

'oh. sivir?' akali nods, and her eyes glint under her cap. 'yeah. i heard they exchanged numbers.' evelynn raises a eyebrow in surprise, and shrugs. more blackmail and gossip for her anyway.

akali soon settles into a light sleep, and evelynn's fingers twitch for another smoke, but she doesn't. the limousine stops and the driver taps the glass three times, a signal for them to reach their destination. 

evelynn almost dissolves in smoke and dashes off, but she, considerate as always, taps akali lightly. akali wakes up, straightening herself, and evelynn is gone. 

she shuts her door, and walks out with a new face and casual slacks. ahri and the others hasn't even walked in yet, but she hears them talk outside the door, so evelynn starts off for the kitchen, pretends to wash off her makeup. 

she'll bask in the jealousy later.

they leave her bag by her door, always, and evelynn drags it in onto her bed. akali already left her bag on the table, out to the living room with ahri and kai'sa.

she sighs, and joins their chatter, sitting next to akali which unwillingly shuffles a little to let a seat for her. settling comfortably in her seat, she scrolls her phone, tuning out the chatter, kai'sa going off to wash up and ahri taking a selfie with them in the background. evelynn smirks, akali rolls her eyes, and ahri has a finger heart up with a wink.

five minutes later, her instagram pings along with akali's, and she checks ahri's post. 'ahri, your finger heart blocked both of our faces.' ahri pokes her tongue out, and akali gives her the finger as she huddles with evelynn. 

akali's mask is still on as evelynn poses too, her nails dragging over her lips. she posts the selfie with a message to k/da's fans, hoping to see them in paris and akali smiles, as she scrolls over the photo.

kai'sa joins afterwards, ahri going off to wash. they watch a movie together, laughter throughout the whole room and moe chattering. evelynn excuses herself, shutting her door as she dissolves into to smoke.

she slides out the window, and the usual feeling of excitement fills her.evelynn feels heady as she stalks the streets, smelling for blood.

evelynn enjoys the feeling of jealousy, as it runs through her veins. she loves it, the acid boiling in her blood, as it drips out of her stingers and as again, elicits a pain ridden scream. the more corrosive, the more better, the more painful.


End file.
